1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optically readable systems and, more particularly, to an optically readable system for the remote identification of persons and/or obJects.
2. The Prior Art
Remote reading systems have been in use for some years now. Most of them are easily compromised, however. Others suffer from a lack of reliability, particularly those that rely on spatially encoded techniques. In these spatially encoded systems, the presence of a smudge or piece of dirt may give a false reading or no reading at all, note the recent systems installed in our supermarkets. Also, at times it is desirable that identification be performed not only remotely but also covertly. There is thus room for improvements in this field.